Bionics/Catch The Rats Episode
Mission Creek High School Adam, Bree and Chase arrived Bree: BROOKE?? Chase: BROOKI?? Bree: Seriously? Adam: BABYGRIL!? Bree and Chase look at Adam Adam: I can say that!! ‘cause she’s my babygirl Behind the bushes Marcus: (to Mr. Donovan) Now!! Mr. Donovan activates the bionic interrupter Brooke walks over to Adam, Bree and Chase Brooke: (mean) Hey guys Adam: Babygirl (hugs her) Brooke: (mean) Don’t call me that!! NOW!! Marcus appears and catches Adam. Adam tries to free himself, but it doesn’t work. Adam: Somethings wrong!!! Brooke catches Bree and looks at Chase Brooke: (fake sweet) Chase… Come with me Chase: NEVER!! (runs away) Brooke throws Bree to the ground and follows Chase. Marcus already locked Adam up and helps Bree up and locks her up. With Brooke Brooke: (mean) Chasi Come out come out where ever you are Brooke looks around. A bush is moving. Brooke superspeeds to it and catches Chase. Chase: (afraid) Leo was right!!! The whole time!! Brooke: (mean) He was!! Brooke superspeeds back to Marcus and Donovan with Chase. Brooke throws Chase to the ground. Brooke: (mean) Number 3 Mr. Donovan: Good work Brooke!! Wow… I never thought, that I will say that someday… Brooke: (mean) Miricals happen Marcus locks Chase up. Marcus: Who is carrying them to our lab?? Brooke: (mean) Not me!! That’s sure!! I catched them!! Mr. Donovan: You just have to carry them to my car… Marcus… Marcus carrys them to Donovans car Bree: Why are you doing this Marcus? Marcus: (mean) It was my mission all along Adam: What about Baby… I mean Brooke? Marcus: (mean) Donovan fixed her mind and made her evil. The two of us get along better than ever Chase: Let us out!! Marcus: (mean) Ehm… let me think about this… NO!!! Brooke walks by Brooke: (mean) Like rats in a cage Marcus: (mean) Technically they are Brooke: (mean) Technically SHUT UP!! You will enjoy it!! (evil laugh) Adam: Somehow I think, you’ve changed… Brooke: (mean) Finally you got it!! (clappes her hands) Let’s go Marcus!! Marcus locks the door and follows Brooke Donovan Lab Adam, Bree and Chase now have their own cages,standing in the lab. Adam: I could use my superstength to break out!! (tries to break the cage) AU!! Chase: Do you see the thingi over there? Adam: Yes Chase: IT’S A BIONIC INTERRUPTER!!! Adam: A what? Bree: It makes your bionics don’t work Adam: What? Chase: YOUR BIONICS DOESN’T WORK BECAUSE OF THAT THING!!! Adam: And yours? Bree: Adam… ALL OUR BIONICS DON’T WORK!!! Brooke: (mean) Well… mine are working perfectly (superspeeds to the cages) Hey guys Adam: Let us out of here!!! Brooke: (mean) Oh.. Shut up!! Chase: Don’t talk to him like this!! Brooke: (walks in Chase’s direction) (mean) Who will stop me? YOU? OMG… I forgot to laugh Chase: That’s not the Brooke I used to know Brooke: (mean) I know, this one is much better!! Chase: It’s not!!! Brooke: (mean) Think what you wanna think jerk!! Bree: Stop calling him jerk!!! Brooke: (mean) You wanna stop me or what?! Bree: YES!! Brooke: (mean) You are a rat in a cage!! Good luck with that!! Bree: How could we ever be BFF’s?! Brooke: (mean) Seriuosly… I don’t know!! You are too nice for me!! Chase: BFF? Bree: B- Brooke: (mean/sighs) Best friends forever, you jerk!! (leaves the lab) Bree: You didn’t knew that one? Chase: I did!! I just wanted to check, if she’s still in there!! Bree: And? Chase: Yes!! She’s!! She was the same way, when she was nice!! She sighs and than she explained it Adam: It’s a good sign, isn’t it!? Bree: I guess it is Chase: It is!! But we can’t bring her back… Adam: What do you mean? Chase: Her mind is changed through a machine, only a machine can bring her back Bree: Sounds understandable for me Adam: I don’t know, what you just said, but as long as it brings my girl back, I’m in it!! Chase: Why has it to be EVERYTIME about you?! Adam: She’s with me!! Get okay with that!! Davenport Lab Leo sits on the table. Big D walks in. Big D: Leo!! Leo turns around scared Leo: (scared) Yes? Big D: Do you know where Adam, Bree and Chase are? Leo: No… I thought they’re with you!! Big D: Why they should be with me? They would break everything… Leo: When they’re not here, where are they?? Eddy: Oh, I forgot to tell you something Leo and Big D turn to Eddy Leo and Big D: WHAT?! Eddie: You got an e-mail and this e-mail includes a video Big D: Did you read my mails again? Leo: BIG D!!! Big D: Show us the video!! The Video Mr. Donovan sits in a chair on his desk Mr. Donovan: (mean) Donald, my old friend. How are you? Do you have any family? I have! Let me introduce you to my twins: (Video shows Marcus) My son Marcus and (Video shows Brooke) my daughter Brooke. (Video back on Donovan) And I think I got something, that belongs to you (Video shows Adam, Bree and Chase in their cages) (camera shows Donovan) and if you don’t do what I want, I will turn them in and you will never see them again and you and your family get arrested for the rest of their lives Leo: He can’t do this!! Mr. Donvan: And if you just said: “He can’t do this!!” (mean) I ALREADY DID!!! Leo: Wow… This guy is good Mr. Donovan: Yes, I am and over The video ends Big D: I told them to stay away from Brooke and Marcus!! Leo: Hello? Brooke is Adam’s girlfriend!! Brooke is Bree’s best friend!! AND Brooke is Chase’s huge crush!!! Big D: Yea.. You’re right… That was stupid!! Leo: Yea… It was sure, that they won’t listen Tasha enters Tasha: What’s wrong you? Big D: Adam, Bree and Chase are catched by my worst enemy, Mr. Donovan Tasha: What!? Big D: Yes… Tasha: And where are they now?? Big D: I don’t know… Leo: I can’t remember… Big D: What do you mean? Leo: I was there once, but I forgot the place… I can’t remember anything… Big D: Maybe they made you forget it… Leo: How? Big D: The twins are bionic. This is your answer Leo: Is there a ability to make people forget their memories? Big D: It seems like… And one of the twins has it!! Tasha: Twins? Big D: Marcus and Brooke Donovan Tasha: They are twins? Leo: Yes, MOM!!! Tasha: That means, Brooke or Marcus is the twin with that ability Big D: Yes… Leo: But we have to watch out Big D: They aren’t good!! Leo: I CAN SEE THAT NOW!!! Tasha: But Brooke was so nice… Leo: She was… now she isn’t Big D: Tasha, honey, I want you to stay out of this!!! Tasha: Why? Big D: Cuz it’s nothing for women Tasha: Excuse me?! Donovan Lab Marcus walks in. Marcus: (mean) This is just the beginning!!! (evil laugh) Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript